


Drabble - The Morning After

by stardustginger



Series: Eggsy Unwin Imagines [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustginger/pseuds/stardustginger
Summary: Prompt - "I can't get over how a few months ago I wanted to learn your name and now your having breakfast in my sweater."





	Drabble - The Morning After

It’s already midmorning when you wake up in an unfamiliar room. Your sleep dazed mind takes a moment or two to register why you’re not in your own bed, but once it finally does a small, sleepy grin makes its way onto your face as the events of the night before play back through your head. You can hear someone moving around outside of the bedroom and start to get out of bed so that you can greet them. The cold floor underneath your bare feet almost makes you gasp but you do your best to ignore it as you follow the sounds towards the kitchen. The sight you are greeted with only causes the smile on your face to grow further.  
Eggsy is standing in his kitchen, back facing you and a spatula in his hand as he tries and fails to flip a pancake. You can’t help but let a little giggle slip out as you watch him try so hard to cook breakfast. When he hears you Eggsy turns around and sends you a shy smile, before saying, quite sheepishly, “I figured I would try to make us breakfast, but um as you can see cooking isn’t exactly something I’m good at.”  
You watch as he turns back to the stove and tries once again to flip the pancake, succeeding this time, though in the process he manages to burn his hand on the pan. You step forward just as you hear him mumble ‘fuck’ under his breath at his burned hand, “Love, let me try. I wouldn’t want you getting any more hurt than you already have,” you suggest, sending him a playful grin.  
A blush spreads up his neck and cheeks, but none the less he nods his head at you, looking pretty thankful for the help, before passing you the spatula and stepping to the side. As you start to pour some batter into the hot pan, you notice him staring at you and when you look down at yourself, you realize why. You were still only wearing a faded navy green sweater of his from the night before and the only things covering your bottom half are the end of his sweater – which thankfully is quite large on you- and your underwear. It is now you blushing instead of him and this causes Eggsy to chuckle and place a kiss on your cheek.  
While you finish making the pancakes he pulls down plates for the two of you and starts to dish up the eggs that he had already finished cooking before you had woken up and makes sure to point out that he is at least capable of cooking eggs and you joke back, telling him, “Well if you couldn’t I think you would have to find a new nickname, now wouldn’t you.”  
You two go back and forth like this for a few more minutes, just allowing yourselves to feel at ease in each other’s presence. Just as you are finishing up with the pancakes, Eggsy remembers the coffee he had made earlier and pours some in a mug for you and then he makes it just the way you like it, which causes butterflies to start flying around in your stomach at the realization that he remembers something so tiny like this about you. But, before you can get too wrapped up in this thought, you finish the cooking the last of the batter and he hands you a plate.  
You both grab some of the food and walk towards the small table in corner of the room, were he pulls out the chair for you. A conversation starts easily between the two of you again once you have sat down, but part way through eating, Eggsy suddenly seems distracted, just staring at you from across the table with a goofy look on his face. You start to become worried that you had done something wrong, so you ask, “Is everything ok?”  
He hesitates for a moment before answering, as if he isn’t sure about whether or not saying what is going through his mind is a good idea, but after a few moments he answers you, “Everything’s perfect. It’s just that I can’t get over how a few months ago I wanted to learn your name and now you’re having breakfast in my sweater.”  
The answer sends even more butterflies through your stomach and you reach your hand across the table to grab his and intertwine your fingers.  
“Neither can I, honestly, though I don’t think that I could be any happier about it.”


End file.
